Our Story
by LeonPianta
Summary: What started as a trip to a party at Yorkie's mansion turns into something deeper... and evil!  Featuring my FF mafia friends and Mario people!
1. The Long Haul

Note: I don't own any of these people! I also don't own iPod, Caramelldansen, Camaro, or Smart Car.

Our Story

Chapter One: The Long Haul

* * *

"YAWN!" Don yawned, as he awoke. Then, he epically slid out of bed. Glancing at the clock, he noticed the time- 1:58 PM. "Hmm, I'm up a bit early," he said, sliding into some clothes. Suddenly, his eyes widened- he had a party to attend!

"Oh crap!" he yelled, remembering the party was at 6 and the house was 4 hours away. He leapt into his garage and into his car, racing out and heading onto the interstate.

* * *

"UGH!" yelled an angry PPAD. She was supposed to be picked up by Don about fifteen minutes ago, as her car was in the shop getting really cool upgrades. Sighing, PPAD pulled out her iPod and turned it on. Her favorite song blasted into her ears.

"Danse med oss, klappe ihre haender!" the iPod sang, as PPAD Caramelldansened.

* * *

Luig stylishly rode down the interstate in his cool blue Camaro, jamming to his favorite top 40 songs as they played on the radio. Earlier in the week, he'd met with several of the friends who planned on attending the party to arrange rides.

_"I can't drive up there; my car's gonna be in the shop that day!" said PPAD._

_"Well, I'll pick you up," said Don._

_"*facepalm* You won't remember!" said mega._

_"Yes I will!" said Don._

_"Ugh, I can't drive there either," said Gross. _

_"Yeah, I need a lift too," said Mast._

_"Me also!" said AmaGoP._

_"Well, I've gotta run," said Luig, looking at his watch._

Luckily for Luig, he escaped having to pick anyone up. He smiled that confident narcissistic cool man smile of his, and continued driving.

Soon, he passed by a familiar looking orange red Jeep. Looking at the driver, he cast a casual wave. The driver rolled the window down.

"Dude! How'd you catch up?" said Don.

"I happened to leave my house at a reasonable time for my trip," said Luig.

"Well if that was true than you'd be farther ahead than me," said Don.

"O RLY?" said Luig. "Hey, where's PPAD?"

"…" said Don. "_**FRICK!**_" he got off at the next exit and turned around.

* * *

Luckily for Mast, Gross, and AmaGoP, a certain Mega happened to own a 4 person, stylish… clunky off-red van. "This car sucks," said AmaGoP.

"Do you want to get to Yorkie's party or not?" Mega said.

"I'm questioning if it's worth it to say 'yes'," said Mast. Mega reached back and punched him in the face. "Ouch," Mast replied.

"You are so evil!" said Gross, from the front seat, shoving Mega. Swerving, Mega narrowly missed running into an oil tanker next to them.

"Sheesh! You're gonna get us all killed!" he yelled, shunning Gross, who facepalmed.

"If you were a more attentive driver…" Gross began, before Mega stuffed a wadded napkin in her mouth. Spitting it out, she uttered "Oh you!"

* * *

Another group of friends were also strategically near to the Mega Van on the interstate. The driver was totally ignoring the chaos that insued in her vehicle.

"Doo doo doobee doodoo doo doodoodoo doobee doo!" doobeedooed Chika, enjoying her cool video game music.

"No!" yelled ML. "Robbos are way better than Piantas!"

"You've GOT to be KIDDING me!" yelled Charz, reciprocally. "Piantas are epic pwn over Robbos!"

"O RLY?" said ML.

"YA RLY!" said Charz.

"How so?" ML asked.

"Because the Piantas actually help Mario!" Charz yelled.

"No! The Robbos tell Mario how to get access to the Piantas!" ML replied.

"Well, it's common knowledge how to get access!" said Charz.

"Well the Robbos actu…" ML began, before Charz stuffed a napkin in her mouth. "Oh you!" said ML.

* * *

"This is gonna be so cool!" said Child, to the passenger in her Smart Car, Kyog. Kyog stretched, excited.

"How much longer 'til we get there?" she asked, concerned. Child looked over at her. "Girl, not long…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" both screamed, as Child's lack of attention caused her to careen off the road.

"STUPID TINY DEATH TRAP!" Kyog yelled, jumping out epically and landing in a pile of grass shavings. Child stayed in the vehicle (being loyal), and when it finally stopped, she got out and assessed the damage.

"Crap crap CRAP!" she shouted, looking at the horrible destruction/blown up tires/leaking oil/fire under the gas tank… wait… fire?

"FIRE!" Child yelled.

"AAH!" Kyog screamed. Both epically ran and dove across the interstate, shocking several cars.

"OH GOD!" yelled two particular friends…

* * *

End of Chapter


	2. Chaos

Note: I don't own any of these people!

Our Story

Chapter Two: Chaos

* * *

"DUDE! LOOK OUT!" yelled Korubi at his driver, TJ. Kyog and Child had just jumped into the street, and TJ would have to use really epic driving to avoid them. Luckily for all four, TJ was the best at epic driving.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Chika shouted, trying to avoid the two girls in the street.

"That's Child and Kyo!" Charz said. "I can't belie…"

"SHUT UP! I'M DRIVING!" Chika said, grinding at the wheel and the brakes in order to avoid collision.

"Oh no…" ML said, seeing a car with two familiar faces about to run headlong into them.

* * *

"GACK!" Luig yelled, losing control of his car. It skidded in the street, rotating such that it was perpendicular to the street. "AAAAAAGH!" he yelled, as his car tipped and rolled.

* * *

"LOOK OUT!" Mast shouted at Mega.

"I'M TRYING!" Mega yelled back, swerving horribly failishly in his van. A wheel popped off, sending the car sliding down the road.

"NO!" yelled AmaGoP.

"HELP ME!" Gross yelled, to no one in particular. The car approached the burning car of Child's…

* * *

Don, several tens of miles back, drove to the exit off at which he'd gotten. "Ugh," he said, noticing the time approach 5: 30. "I'll definitely be late to Yorkie's party."

About ten minutes later, he stopped at PPAD's house. Not surprisingly, PPAD wasn't standing outside anymore. "Ah, frick," Don said to himself. He approached the front door, and, after inhaling deeply, rang the doorbell.

PPAD soon arrived. "Ah, Don; hello! What brings _you _here today?"

"I was gonna take you to Yorkie's party."

"*facepalm* And you're just now here?" PPAD said.

"I know. Hey, think of it this way-I may have saved your life," Don said.

"How so?" PPAD asked.

"Maybe," Don explained, "a car that was supposed to be us-but isn't-got shot. We might've died, but they might've survived. Work with me here."

"You need help," PPAD said, following Don back into his vehicle. "You're lucky I didn't hitchhike, aren't you?"

"Shut up," said Don.

* * *

Yorkie looked at the giant grandfather clock in her study. It told that the time was 5:45, and she became nervous. "What if they don't get here in time? Oooooh…"

"Yorkie, it'll be fine. They'll all get here," said Bad.

"I know," Yorkie said. "Well, I hope."

"I just called PPAD; she said she and Don are on the way," said Non, entering the study.

"Where're Chris and Mudkip?" Yorkie asked.

"They're out getting some spare Jelly Ultraz," said Non.

"Ah, yes, wonderful," said Yorkie, sitting relaxedly on her couch.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Yorkie facepalmed and then stood. "It's alright, I've got it," she said, stopping Bad from getting the door.

Yorkie casually opened the front door, expecting to see Chris and Mudkip or some other partygoers. Instead, it was a delivery guy. "Hello?" she said.

"One truckload of Jelly Ultraz for Ms. Lover123456789?" the delivery guy said, handing her a clipboard. Yorkie managed to facepalm while holding the clipboard, and she signed it with the pen.

"That took SKILLZ," said Non, leading Yorkie and Bad to confusion.

* * *

Right in that instant, it seemed all of those on the roadway were about to be smashed, crushed, and _**EXPLODED!**_ into fatality. Time froze around them in a Matrix-y way. All of them were seen. Korubi. TJ. Child. Kyog. Charz. Chika. ML. Luig. Mast. Mega. AmaGoP. Gross. The twelve seemed to be the only ones present, as everything around them slowly disappeared until all that was left around them was a dark, blank room. Time began again.

"OOF!" they all shouted upon crashing abruptly into the ground.

"Holy hell," said Luig, happy to be alive. He inspected his body, and breathed a sigh of relief that the only damage he had were a few scrapes and bruises. Nobody else seemed to be very injured, even though Kyog and Child had a few cuts and bumps from their accident.

"Well, it looks like we got out of that one alright," said Charz, happily.

"Yorkie is NOT gonna be very happy," said ML, looking around. "I see nothing."

The others took this time to scan their surroundings. "Well… here goes nothing," said TJ.

* * *

End of Chapter

**Author's Note: Yes I know it's been over a year since I last updated ANYTHING. I have just been spending a lot of my computer time either on the forum or Twitter or reading Homestuck :P. I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing, so please do get your hopes up. Also, expect future chapters of this to be like this one-with kinda short bits on everyone. It's kinda fun to right a short, choppy story in relation to all of my other stories. The next chapter will almost definitely be longer, but I felt this was a good place to stop for now. I mean, it HAS been at least a year *shot* -Don**


End file.
